


Cause You Can't Afford the Ticket

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: Baby has always, and will always, hate going to bars. Especially after a job.





	Cause You Can't Afford the Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if you have any advice that could help improve my writing that'd actually be kinda cool? I'm trying to figure out how to work sentence structures to make the story flow better, so if something's not working and you have a suggestion or if something did work, let me know!
> 
> Also, if you have any Baby Driver prompts that you'd like me to do, hmu because I'm really vibing with this fandom.

Bars were not a place for Baby. He hated getting carded, he hated drinking around other people (if ever) and he hated the noise. It was too loud to play his music, and there was too much going on for him to focus on reading lips. He'd tried to argue, saying he was tired, he had to go home, he had a cat to feed. It'd all fallen on deaf ears (for once not his). Darling had dragged him, his heels digging into the sidewalk the whole way. As soon as they'd sat down, he was isolated. He couldn't hear the others over the ringing in his ears and he couldn't read their lips around their drinks.

So Baby sat quietly. When nobody was looking, he tucked one earbud in just for the comfort of it. He recognized David Bowie by the opening guitar chord, and even though Suffragette City wasn't his favorite Bowie song, he let it play.

"Hey Man!" The vocals started right as he glanced over at the bar. There was a man there, older than him but not by much, drink in hand and a grin on his face that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned back to the group to look busy.

A few lines of the song later and he couldn't help but look over again. He could feel the man's gaze dragging over his body slowly. They made eye contact when Baby down his sunglasses just enough to look over the tops of them. It was a long few seconds of just watching each other, the man grinning ear to ear and Baby's face still blank. He pushed his sunglasses back up and faced the group again. None of them had noticed yet. 

"Baby, go get me another Long Island Iced Tea?" Darling asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes. She always flirted with Baby to get him to do what she asked. He always wondered why she hadn't realized yet that he'd do what she said even if she didn't blow him a kiss once in awhile. She and Buddy were his favorite coworkers after all, just because they were always nice to him. 

"Sure." He walked over to the bar, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans as he got closer to the guy. He repeated the order to the bartender and tried not look at the man. 

"That what you're drinking, darling?" He had a low rumble of a voice, not smooth and charming like Buddy. It sounded more like Scar from the Lion King. 

"Baby," he corrected without even thinking. 

The laugh that followed sounded like wood splintering. "Of course, my bad. Is that what you're drinking, Baby?"

"No, that's what she's drinking." He gestured awkwardly towards the table. 

Bats was watching the whole scenario with an unreadable expression. He knew Baby liked guys, had accidentally ran into him on a date once outside of a record store. He hadn't said anything about it to anyone, at least not that Baby knew of. When Baby had confronted him about it one day, all he'd said was "Whatever gets ya, gets ya. I'm in no position to judge." Baby couldn't tell if his expression now was one of support, or anger. Would he say "go get some" or "sit back down"? 

"She your girlfriend?" Baby still didn't look at the man beside him, tried to ignore the way his breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. 

"No."

"You got a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

Baby just shook his head and quietly hoped that the bartender would hurry up. 

"Do you wanna meet me out back, baby?"

"Do I?"

"I think you do." The man walked past him, his hand dragging purposefully against Baby's ass. He stared at the counter until the drink was slid right in front of his face. He didn't move for another few seconds. Then, out of obligation more than anything else, he went outside. He'd implied that he would anyways, and it was rude to just leave that man out there. He set his sunglasses down on the table, careful not to put them in a puddle from somebody's spilled drink. 

His intention had been to say that he didn't have any time for dating right now because of work, but that he appreciated the offer. He ran over what he wanted to say once or twice in his head to make sure it was right. 

"There you are, baby. I was afraid you weren't gonna come." Before Baby had the chance to set the record straight, a thick arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in close. 

"Sorry, I just -" He struggled against the hold around him like a bear trap, but his words were cut off by a stubble covered mouth. The man turned them both, pushed him up against the wall of the bar. 

"Don't lean on me, man!" Bowie barked in his ear and Baby wanted to play it louder so that the man would hear it. He tried to say something, but the man bit down on his shoulder so painfully that all he could do was hiss. With one hand as a loose threat around Baby's neck, the other started pulling at his belt. 

"Um, no, thank you," Baby whispered. The belt opened anyways. His zipper was pulled down and he lurched forward to run away, only to be stopped by the hand around his neck. 

"S'alright, I've got you."

"I don't, erm, I would like if you -" The man just shushed him, kneading his crotch from outside of his jeans. He mumbled something about being able to figure out what Baby would want. 

Baby panicked when his pants and boxers were dragged down enough to expose him completely. "No, thank you! Please? Excuse me? I said no, thank you..." His voice died in his throat when he realized that nobody was listening. He slumped back against the wall, a frustrated noise hitting the air and being ignored. It made Baby wonder if he really had said anything. Surely, the man wouldn't just ignore him as he kept saying no? 

A gunshot hit the air. Baby didn't scream, but he did jerk back further against the wall, his eyes forced shut as he waited for the next one to hit him. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to see the man was gone. Vanished. Breathing heavily, he looked down towards the ground. There he was. Not vanished. Just with half his head splattered against the concrete. 

"You good?" Baby turned to face the voice. Holding a still smoking pistol, Bats stood like a heroic statue under the dim streetlights. The neon lights behind him formed a hazy glow around his head. A modern day angel, Baby thought. Somebody had heard him. The song died in his ears. 

Bats walked closer slowly, his hands raised to show he wasn't on the attack anymore. "Baby, are you alright?" He still didn't respond, just breathed heavily into the night are and watched Bats carefully. "Do you need some help?" he asked, positioning himself carefully between Baby and the body. He got a small nod as response. 

As slowly and gently as he could, Bats pulled Baby's pants back up over his waist, zipped him up and buckled his belt. He made sure to keep his eyes directly on Baby's face the whole time. The last thing he wanted to do was make Baby think that he'd just shot the guy so he could have a go at the kid. He pulled a cheap pair of sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and put them gently over Baby's eyes. "Better?" he asked. 

Baby nodded again. 

"Let's get you back inside, alright?" Bats almost patted Baby's shoulder, but stopped himself before he made contact. Physical contact might have been the last thing he needed at that moment. He turned around and started walking down the alley towards the street. 

"Wait." Baby's voice caught him off guard. He turned around slowly to look at the young man, who had just barely peeled himself off the wall. Baby took a tentative step towards Bats. "Can you come here?" 

Bats walked over, thinking that maybe he'd really fucked up. What if Baby had been having a good time? Sure, he'd said no, but maybe he was into that sort of thing? Some people were. Even if he had saved Baby from something he didn't want, Doc's rules were very clear. "Don't break the law unless it's been approved by me, and don't kill in front of Baby." Maybe blowing out some guy's brains while his face was mere inches from Baby's was a shitty idea. He hadn't wanted to make things worse, he just didn't always think through the situation. 

"Listen, Baby, I'm really sorry. I know that bodies spook you, I just wanted him to stop. I didn't mean to-"

"Will you kiss me?" The question was so quiet that Bats wasn't even sure he heard it. 

"Huh?"

"I, uh." Baby swallowed hard. "I don't want that to be my last kiss. Just in case. So, can you just...?"

Bats didn't know what to do. The question sat in the foot of open space between them and rattled around Bats' head. He started making a pros and cons list. On one hand, kissing Baby would be an absolute pleasure that he'd be an idiot to turn down. But on the other, the kid had just been through something pretty traumatic and Bats had never been one to take advantage of someone who was emotionally compromised. 

He could just barely see Baby's cheeks turning red beneath his sunglasses. "Sorry," he mumbled before starting to click through his ipod. None of the songs felt right for that moment. "Doc says I get too sentimental sometimes," he said with a hint of shame in his voice. 

That was enough of that. Bats gently grabbed his jaw and wrapped his other hand around the back of Baby's head. Holding him carefully, he pressed their bodies together and started kissing. He could hear the click of Baby's ipod as he skipped to the perfect part of the song before he started kissing back. Both his hands cupped Bats' face as he opened his lips just slightly, a little invitation that Bats was not going to ignore. His hands dropped to wrap around Baby's waist, holding him protectively. Silently, he promised himself that if Baby was ever in danger again, he'd be there. 

They broke apart after a few seconds, but Bats left one more chaste kiss on Baby's lips. "Feel better?" he asked. Baby nodded and offered a small smile, which was more than enough proof for Bats. He gave the boy a tight hug before turning around and heading back into the bar. He threw a few hundreds on the bar to cover their tab as he marched back to their table. 

"Jesus! He's covered in blood, what did you do?" Buddy asked in horror. He jumped to his feet and started wiping the blood and bits of grey matter off of Baby's face with his shirt sleeve. 

"Sorry 'bout your shirt," Baby mumbled, but Buddy just clicked his tongue at him. 

"I killed somebody. We gotta go," Bats said, already herding them out of the bar. 

"You know, I've got two rules and you've just broken both of them. I hope you understand exactly how much trouble you're going to be in by tomorrow morning. If you're still breathing by then, that is." Doc sounded angrier than when he caught Baby stealing his car, which was worrisome because Baby had never seen him get that angry again. 

"He helped me," Baby said as Buddy pulled the car keys out of his pocket and tucked him in the backseat besides Doc. 

Doc glanced down the alley as they drove by and sighed. That's when he noticed that Baby's belt wasn't buckled tight enough. He sighed and dragged his hand down his face before dropping his arm around Baby's shoulders. As the kid nestled against him subtly, he turned to Bats. "I suppose I should be thanking you instead."

"Don't worry about it."


End file.
